


My Immortal by Evidence

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: happy new yearses





	My Immortal by Evidence

God once upon a time varian wrynn was siting on his throne in Stormwind and he sighed and said "I wish Garrosh-senpai would notice me." He blushed and started crying like an anime girl because he was so depressed Garrosh wouldn't love him like he did. He was crying and blushing and Anduin said "Father. What have u done with your life." Then anduin went away until next expansion

Varian looked into the sky and he saw his beloved's handsome face, his tusks so pearly white and so kissable. 

All of a suddne someone stormed into stormwind keep and Varian screamed in terror and his sword was there. Who was it it was Garrosh HELLSCREAM omg. Varian threw his sword it killed a guard and he launched his body into Garrosh's thick muscular big orc arms and Blushed. Garrosh said. "What's wrong, Varian-kun." he leaned in to Varian, stroking his chin with a pointy fingernail. He whispered into his ear, "could it be youre," varian shivered, "craiving my zugzuggies.." Varian screamed and kissed garrosh on the lips he was blushing so much and Garrosh groaned.

Varian broke away from the kiss blushing and said 'wait my son is here" 

Garosh chortled.

'fool. thrall is here too."

Then varian said omg and Suddenly garrosh grew 90 meters tall he was a big boy and he said "my love we will be together forever" and ate varian

 

to be contineud;)


End file.
